THE SWORDSMAN
by scottsman
Summary: Danielle decides to runaway after the events at the masque. in her travels she meets and befriends a dashing young free spirited swordsman who turns out to be a nobleman, and amazing discovery concerning her own heritage. Also what will prince Henry do when he realizes that he might just have competition for Danielle.


It was the night after the Masque. Danielle had decided that she could no longer stay. She had packed up what few belongings she still had, said goodbye to the servants and started out on what she hoped would be a trek that led her to a new life and happiness. Pain from her recent broken heart, though still ever present was no somewhat overshadowed by her excitement at the new places she was going to see and the new things she was going to learn.

There seemed to be as many possibilities as stars in the sky. With every step she took, she began to feel her natural optimism returning. She would make good for herself and maybe just maybe she would find a man that was ten times, no, a hundred times the man that prince Henry was.

She paused at the top of a tall hill and looked back down toward the flickering torches of the town she had left. She had been born there, had grown up there to be sure, but it had ceased to be her home a long time ago. Turning away from the view she sat her face resolutely in the way that she was going, and began to walk.

After better than an hour of walking she found herself in a rather deserted stretch of road. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark; she had decided that there was less chance of getting caught if she traveled at night. But now she wasn't so sure and she suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't alone. All at once her instincts were proven correct when she was suddenly surrounded by six of the skuzziest looking characters she had ever seen.

"Well well," said the leader leering at her, "a girl, and a pretty one." The other s snickered in some sort of twisted agreement. Danielle slowly reached behind her back the darkness concealing her movement. Slowly closed on the handle of the long dagger that she had put on her belt before leaving.

"Why don't you let us keep you company, girl," the Leader his leer growing. He made a move for Danielle, but in a flash Danielle whipped out the dagger and slashed his jaw.

The men drew their swords. While there leader stood there sneering in spite of his bloody jaw.

"So you've got a dagger," he jeered, "you're still not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that?" said a calm and confident male voice, the men whipped around to face the owner of the voice. He was handsome, blue eye brunette young man about Danielle's age. And somehow he had approached without being seen or heard. His unusual looking sword, still in its sheath, rested in front of him and he stood with his hands on it like a noble with his hands on his walking stick.

"You think you can save her," sneered the skuzzy highwayman, "there are six of us and two of you. The odds are very much against you."

The stranger just smirked. His calmness enraged the Highwayman.

"Get him!" he yelled at his men three of the men charged at the stranger. The stranger stood thee not even flinching as the three men with drawn swords in their hands charged him. Suddenly at the last second he drew his sword, made two lightning flash slashes with it and stuck it back in the sheath before the scabbard had a chance to fall to the ground.

Before the eyes of their stunned leader the three highwaymen fell dead and the feet of the young man. Their throats had been slashed.

"I believe that the odds in our favor just got a lot better." Said the young man stepping over the bodies of the dead highwaymen.

The Bandit lead howled in rage and ordered another attack. Spinning around the young man hooked his foot under the rapier of one of the dead men and flipped to Danielle who caught it with her free hand. The two remain underlings closed in for the attack in an instant Danielle felt the young man standing back to back with her.

Danielle parried the attack of her opponent and at the same time drove her dagger into his chest. He fell dead. She turned around just in time to see her mysterious young ally finishing off his attacker then they both turned to face the ringleader.

"My how the tables have turned," said Danielle. She and young man struck their fighting stances. Instead of fighting the former tough guy turned and took off running down the road as fast as he could go. Danielle and her friend chuckled as they watched the lone torch disappearing from sight.

"That figures," said the young man, "Take away his advantage and he's as yellow as they come." The young man turned his attention to his pretty companion.

"To whom to I have the pleasure of speaking," he inquired courteously.

"Danielle de Barbarac, kind sir," she said

"Please to make you acquaintance," he said, "Connor of Ennis, at your service."

"Why did you help me, sir," she asked, "You don't know me."

"That doesn't matter," said Connor, "I did only what any honorable man would have done had they happened upon your situation. Beside I now know two things about you."

"And they are," said Danielle beginning to like Connor's company.

"First, that your name is Danielle de Barbarac." Said Connor

"And Second," coaxed Danielle

"Second, your someone I want on my side if I'm ever in a Jam." He smiled. Danielle felt herself smiling for the first time since the Masque.

"May I have the honor of walking with you for a while?" he asked she nodded. He picked up one of the torches that had been dropped in the battle and they walked on.

After a few seconds of silence, Danielle spoke.

"May I ask about your sword, sir," she said, "I have never seen its like."

"It is rather unique," said Connor, "And you needn't be so formal, the name's Connor if you don't mind and to answer your question. The sword is called a ninja katana. Years ago I was traveling in the far-east when I saw and old man being attacked by three bandits. I managed to fight them off but my own sword was broken in the fight. I learned that the old man I just helped was from a small island on the south side of Japan called Okinawa and he was a master sword maker. He insisted on repaying me for my help by crafting me a new sword. Sword makers from his part of the world have perfected a process by which they make amazingly well crafted blades that are far stronger that most western steel.

I bless the day that he presented me with this sword. It is by far the strongest and finest sword I have ever owned. Does that answer your question?"

Danielle nodded.

"Where are you bound, Connor," she asked

"Calais," said Connor, "I'm on my way to pay a visit to my friends the Duke Emil and Duchess Noel Lefevre. And you, Danielle."

"I don't know," she said, "and I really don't care." Connor could hear great despair in her voice.

"Something has caused you great distress and sadness," he said regarding her with a serious yet sympathy filled expression, "Would you care to talk about."

"Not now please," said Danielle the pain of Prince Henry's rejection was still too fresh.

"All right," said Connor, "Just know that if you ever do want to talk you can talk to me." Danielle was moved by the simple sincerity in his voice as he said this, and whispered to herself.

"There are still decent me in the world after all,"

###

When Connor and Danielle walked into the Town square at Calais, Danielle was very much surprised at what happened.

All at once a crowd of children gathered around Connor. They should greetings to him which he returned with equal enthusiasm. He handed his sword to one of the older boys while boosted a little girl up on his shoulder and another took a hold of his free hand.

As Daniel followed He walked with the children to the center of the town. Setting down the girl he had picked and sitting down on the edge of the town fountain he proceeded to tell them a lively and rather embellished version on his and Danielle encounter with the highway men. Before the story was over with Connor was on his feet again with his sword in his hand scabbard and was making movements like a fencer with it, as he told the tale of his and the brave Mademoiselle's battle with the despicable highwaymen.

"We fought, bravely holding our ground until at last," he held the still sheathed sword up in a fencer's salute, "We were victorious!" the children cheered and applauded wildly, as Connor with replaced his sword on his belt.

"We should celebrate your victory," said one of the boys

"That's right, Jean," said Connor with a big smile, he motioned everyone to follow him. He led them into the pastry shop. The Baker grinned when he saw Connor and the children enter the shop

"Friend Pierre, my fine Baker," he said with a smile, "I shall require your best pastries for all of my friends and money is no object." With that he pulled off the backpack he was wearing and reaching into pulled out two giant handfuls of gold coins, and laid them on the counter.

Danielle's eyes widened when she saw the money and her admiration for her new friend grew.

"That young man is wealthy," she mused to herself as she watched the baker passing out the pastries, "and yet instead of acting haughty and aloof to these people he treats them as friends and equals. He even gives great attention and affection to their children as well."

The high spirits of Connor and his little group were contagious and soon lifted the spirits of the old Baker and Danielle as well and soon she had joined Connor in the merry making.

"He's a good man," she said to the Baker as Connor said goodbye to the children.

"None better," said the Baker, "Lord Connor, as well as the Duke and Duchess are the kindest, most generous, and best loved nobles to ever visit or live in Calais."

"He's a Lord?!" Danielle said, the baker nodded, "Yes, but he never uses the title and no one would know that he had it if he wasn't required to right it on office papers and things like that."

Connor then approached Danielle.

"Shall we go," he said, "The Duke and the Duchess know I'm in town by now, and if I don't show up the Duke will get mad at me."

"Yes your Lordship," said Danielle Connor stopped in his tracks he looked at Danielle and then at Pierre guessing how she found out and rolled his eyes.

"Squealer," he muttered at Pierre with a teasing tone in his voice as he opened the door for Danielle.

When Connor and Danielle arrived and the Chateau Lefevre, they were immediately ushered into the parlor. Danielle was standing there admiring the Duke's collection of books, when a voice behind them broke the silence.

"Connor my boy," said a man's voice. It was the Duke. He was grand and gracious man with gray hair and twinkling brown eyes. Connor walked over and grasped the Duke's outstretched hand in a firm handshake. Then the Duke saw Danielle.

"Who might this fine young lady be?" he said with a smile motioning Danielle to come closer. Just as she was approaching, the Duchess walked in she took one look at Danielle and her face paled, she took and unconscious step back. Her husband rushed to her side wondering what had caused this reaction.

Without taking her eyes off of Danielle, one word escaped her lips.

"Nicole!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Please review.**


End file.
